


Oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dense Ace, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After coming to the realization that he likes Ace, Marco makes it a point to flirt with him every night at dinner and make it obvious.Too bad Ace is too goddamn dense to notice.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I had a lot of fun writing this! This fic was inspired by [this post](https://notonepiece.tumblr.com/post/183705917289/ace-so-whats-your-type-marco-kind-dark-hair) and [this post](https://notonepiece.tumblr.com/post/183454470034/thatch-cmon-marco-cant-be-good-at-everything) by [notonepiece](https://notonepiece.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! They're one of my favorite op blogs so please check them out! :)

When Marco first realized he had feelings for Ace he brushed it off and didn’t think much of it, assuming it was just an aesthetic attraction. It wasn’t hard to convince himself since Ace was a handsome guy. Not many people could argue about that. However, when his feelings had remained consistent and unwavering for more than four months and even caught himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Ace on multiple occasions, he knew his feelings were romantic. Marco wanted to kiss Ace, flirt with him, and most of all, he wanted to continue facing life as a pirate with Ace by his side.

When Marco decided he wanted to pursue Ace, he knew he had to test the waters so he’d drop subtle hints here and there. They were mostly smooth and flirtatious compliments and comments. Marco mainly said them at dinner with the rest of the crew thinking that when Ace picked up on it he wouldn’t feel cornered. The first few times Thatch had raised a questioning brow at Marco but shrugged it off when Marco didn’t comment on it and kept doing it.

What Marco hadn’t accounted for was Ace being as dense and oblivious as he was. No matter what he said or how many times he said it, it would go right over Ace’s head. At first, Marco thought it was somewhat endearing, but it quickly became frustrating. Even after two weeks of consistent flirting at dinner, Ace wouldn’t notice and therefore wouldn’t reciprocate. Even if he did notice, Marco wasn’t sure if Ace would have the same feelings but Marco was hopeful.

Marco’s frustration had peaked, however. The crew was having dinner as they usually did and Marco was trying his hardest to make it blatant that he was hitting on Ace. Granted, at this point, Marco should have just pulled Ace aside and told him that he had feelings for Ace outright, but Marco’s stubbornness and determination wouldn’t let him.

“You know,” Marco started has he reached across the table, all of them having finished eating and now talking amongst themselves over good booze. Ace froze when he felt Marco’s fingertips gently rest along his jaw.

“You have the most adorable freckles, Ace,” Marco purred like a goddamn cat and ran his thumb gently across Ace’s nose and over a cheekbone. Marco was putting it on thick. “Kissable even,” Marco gave Ace a sultry look. There’s no way Ace wouldn’t notice.

Ace cracked a grin and laughed.

“Yeah, I love my freckles!”

Marco wanted to slam his forehead against the table.

While this had happened, Thatch had watched with wide eyes at Marco’s boldness and practically choked when the intentions of Marco’s actions went unnoticed by Ace. Marco had had it; subtle was not cutting it.

“What is your type anyway?” Ace asked after a moment. Marco just raised an eyebrow at him. “What? I’ve never seen you show interest in anyone!”

“Kind, dark hair, dumb, and a good sense of humor,” Marco replied, irritation leaving his body. He supposed now was his chance to come right out say it.

“Huh, that kinda sounds like me.” Ace laughed and shrugged his shoulders, “Too bad I’m not a girl!”

“Did I mention dumb?” Marco’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, just making sure.”

“Oh my god, I can’t watch this anymore,” Thatch stood and moved to a different table. Two weeks had been more than he could handle.

“What is he talking about?” Ace questioned confused.

“Ace, I need to talk to you,” Marco stood and made his way out of the mess hall and towards the deck. Ace just raised an eyebrow but followed Marco. When Ace caught up to Marco only a moment later, he was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed.

“Is this about Thatch? What’s up with him? And what did he mean?”

“I like you.”

“Yeah, I like you too. You’re my friend.” Ace crossed his arms, thought clearly evident on his face as his brain desperately tried to connect the dots, “Is that what you wanted to talk about?”

Driven by pure frustration, Marco cupped Ace’s face and yanked him into a kiss. Ace jumped, arms coming uncrossed. Marco moved his lips against Ace’s trying to coax him to kiss back. When Ace stayed frozen Marco pulled back, hands still caressing Ace and keeping his own face close to the other’s.

“I-”

Marco kissed Ace’s forehead.

“Like-”

He moved lower and kissed his nose.

“You.”

Marco pressed a short yet gentle kiss to Ace’s lips.

Marco pulled away from Ace completely and smirked when he saw a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh,” Ace concluded.

“Oh,” Marco repeated in a tease.

Marco chuckled as Ace stuttered to form some sort of reply.

“Ace,” Marco interrupted his stammer softly. “Do you like me? It’s ok if you don’t, it won’t change anything.”

Without missing a beat, Ace threw his arms around Marco’s neck and kissed him. Marco couldn’t help but smile into the kiss at first. With a tilt of his head, Marco deepened the kiss.

Marco savored the moment and etched it into his memory.

X

It had been just a week later when a random pirate ship came across the path of the Moby Dick. No one on the ship recognized the jolly roger flying on the mast of the much smaller ship. The stranger ship launched canon balls towards the Moby Dick but they came up short.

“Marco, would you mind?” Whitebeard asked with a laugh.

“Sure.”

“Come on! Marco can’t be good at everything!” Thatch threw his hands up exasperated as they all watched Marco melt into a large mass of blue flames, fly over to the other ship, and sink it in less than a minute. “Who knows, maybe he’s a bad kisser or something,” Thatch grumbled under his breath.

“No, he’s good at that too,” Ace countered absentmindedly.

“What?” Thatch whipped his head around to look at Ace.

“What?” Ace asked, panicking.

“What did you just say?”

“Uhhhh, oh, Marco is calling me!”

“He’s still in the goddamn sky!” Thatch shouted as Ace sprinted away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing the kissing part I wanted to double check their height differences and I lost my goddamn mind [when I made a visual comparison.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c932cb86d38854cb819785101dd5621f/tumblr_pqwejifmPd1y2cbl1o1_540.png)
> 
> As always kudos, comments, etc are welcome and appreciated! <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/samurai_zoro) | [Tumblr](https://roninzoro.tumblr.com) | [Requests/Comms](https://roninzoro.tumblr.com/commsrequests)


End file.
